katie bell's sorrow
by catlover123456789
Summary: Katie just bought a diary at diagon ally that when read by someone it'll show her memories of what she wrote in it. She uses it for her 1-3 years. WARNING: character death and child abuse.
1. befor 1st year

Katie Bell's Sorrows

rating: t

summary: Katie just bought a diary at diagon ally that when read by someone it'll show her memories of what she wrote in it. She uses it for her 1-3 years. WARNING: character death and child abuse.

disclaimers: i don't on harry potter j. k. rowlin does,

ch 1: befor1st year

8/17/96 Dear Diary,

I just bought you. In this I'm going to put all about my home life from here to the end of 7th year. Today after I got back from diagon ally I got a huge beating. She has been doing this since I was 3. He was defending us from bad guys who I just learned are really called death eaters. My dad died protecting me with his body since then she hasn't been nice to me, I have to go if she new I bought you I'll be in big I'll write later mum coming up.

yours,

Katie

8/31/96 Dear Diary,

I couldn't write cause I've been in the basement chained kept on wiping me. Tomorrow I go to Hogwarts. Wish me luck.

Katie


	2. after 1st year and befor 2nd

Katie Bell's Sorrows

rating: t

summary: Katie just bought a diary at diagon ally that when read by someone it'll show her memories of what she wrote in it. She uses it for her 1-3 years. WARNING: character death and child abuse.

disclaimers: i don't on harry potter j. k. rowlin does,

ch 2 After 1st year before 2nd year

* * *

previously on Katie Bell's Sorrows:

_8/31/96 Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't write cause I've been in the basement chained kept on wiping me. Tomorrow I go to Hogwarts. Wish me luck._

_Katie

* * *

_Now :

5/17/97 Dear Diary,

Hogwarts is incredible. I made friends with Oliver Wood, Angela Johnson, Fred and George Weasley and Cedric Diggory. It will be a great year next year. I can't wait. Mum is coming up I'll write

Katie

5/17/97 Dear Diary,

My beating wasn't bad this time. I hope she doesn't lock me up in the attic again. Hopefully the beatings will be better. bye I'm tired.

Katie

5/18/97 Dear Diary,

I take back what I said the beatings are getting worse. I forgot to add in my earlier entries that I have a crush on George. He looks so cute. I wish he just that he felt that way for me. I'm not going to be all fangirlish. I'll just act all cool and worship him from a distance. bye mum is coming up.

katie

8/31/97 Dear Diary,

I know it has been awhile but I've been in the attic. I've been up there for a month with about a week worth of food. I go to Hogwarts tomorrow. She got my supplies while I eas up there. Even though she doesn't like me she doesn't want her name dragged through mud because she want to be viewed as a loving mother. I hear mum coming bye.

Katie

* * *

second chapter next will be soon

adios amigos


	3. an

a/n: read my poll to help me choose which story to continue

thanx for reading this

this authors note will be posted on all of the stories

i should have abut 20 stories to post

i wrote these at school and haven't gotten around to post them

bye


	4. Chapter 4

I know that some of you guys have been wanting updates but I been having writer's block for a few months now. I'm actually getting over it now that I'm back in school. I just wanted to tell everyone that I am now on archive of our own and I'll be posting my stories there.


	5. author's note 2

Hi everyone!

Sorry I haven't been updating all of my stories that I was working on were lost. I lost my thumb drive so I have to start over on most of them. I am also busy helping cleaning up the house and playing video games but by the time school starts ill have another chapter of my story 50 States and lonely now together forever.

Sorry for the delay

Catlover123456789


	6. adoption

A/N :) I'm sorry everyone I'm putting all my stories up for adoption. I know this may unconvinced a lot of people who love my stories but I just can't write anymore. Work at school is piling up and I am in my junior year of high school so I have to start looking at collages, learning how to drive, cleaning, and doing fundraisers and other things. I love these stories but I have to let them go. If you want to adopt just PM me and I'll let you have them. I'll post another author's note if that story is adopted. If you adopt 50 states if you want Ill get you the state's profiles, they're not all done despite what Tori Renee Carreido Vargas and I done to get them. Thank you and again I'm sorry


End file.
